paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Multilingual Plane
The first plane, plane 0, the Basic Multilingual Plane (BMP) contains characters for almost all modern languages, and a large number of symbols. A primary objective for the BMP is to support the unification of prior character sets as well as characters for writing. Most of the assigned code points in the BMP are used to encode Chinese, Japanese, and Korean (CJK) characters. The High Surrogate (U+D800–U+DBFF) and Low Surrogate (U+DC00–U+DFFF) codes are reserved for encoding non-BMP characters in UTF-16 by using a pair of 16-bit codes: one High Surrogate and one Low Surrogate. A single surrogate code point will never be assigned a character. 65,472 of the 65,536 code points in this plane have been allocated to a Unicode block, leaving just 64 code points in unallocated ranges (48 code points at 0870..089F and 16 code points at 2FE0..2FEF). , the BMP comprises the following 163 blocks: * Basic Latin (Lower half of ISO/IEC 8859-1: ISO/IEC 646:1991-IRV aka ASCII) (0000–007F) * Latin-1 Supplement (Upper half of ISO/IEC 8859-1) (0080–00FF) * Latin Extended-A (0100–017F) * Latin Extended-B (0180–024F) * IPA Extensions (0250–02AF) * Spacing Modifier Letters (02B0–02FF) * Combining Diacritical Marks (0300–036F) * Greek and Coptic (0370–03FF) * Cyrillic (0400–04FF) * Cyrillic Supplement (0500–052F) * Armenian (0530–058F) * Aramaic Scripts: ** Hebrew (0590–05FF) ** Arabic (0600–06FF) ** Syriac (0700–074F) ** Arabic Supplement (0750–077F) ** Thaana (0780–07BF) ** N'Ko (07C0–07FF) ** Samaritan (0800–083F) ** Mandaic (0840–085F) ** Syriac Supplement (0860–086F) ** Arabic Extended-A (08A0–08FF) * Brahmic scripts: ** Devanagari (0900–097F) ** Bengali (0980–09FF) ** Gurmukhi (0A00–0A7F) ** Gujarati (0A80–0AFF) ** Oriya (0B00–0B7F) ** Tamil (0B80–0BFF) ** Telugu (0C00–0C7F) ** Kannada (0C80–0CFF) ** Malayalam (0D00–0D7F) ** Sinhala (0D80–0DFF) ** Thai (0E00–0E7F) ** Lao (0E80–0EFF) ** Tibetan (0F00–0FFF) ** Myanmar (1000–109F) * Georgian (10A0–10FF) * Hangul Jamo (1100–11FF) * Ethiopic (1200–137F) * Ethiopic Supplement (1380–139F) * Cherokee (13A0–13FF) * Unified Canadian Aboriginal Syllabics (1400–167F) * Ogham (1680–169F) * Runic (16A0–16FF) * Philippine scripts: ** Tagalog (1700–171F) ** Hanunoo (1720–173F) ** Buhid (1740–175F) ** Tagbanwa (1760–177F) * Khmer (1780–17FF) * Mongolian (1800–18AF) * Unified Canadian Aboriginal Syllabics Extended (18B0–18FF) * Limbu (1900–194F) * Tai scripts: ** Tai Le (1950–197F) ** New Tai Lue (1980–19DF) ** Khmer Symbols (19E0–19FF) ** Buginese (1A00–1A1F) ** Tai Tham (1A20–1AAF) * Combining Diacritical Marks Extended (1AB0–1AFF) * Balinese (1B00–1B7F) * Sundanese (1B80–1BBF) * Batak (1BC0–1BFF) * Lepcha (1C00–1C4F) * Ol Chiki (1C50–1C7F) * Cyrillic Extended-C (1C80–1C8F) * Georgian Extended (1C90–1CBF) * Sundanese Supplement (1CC0–1CCF) * Vedic Extensions (1CD0–1CFF) * Latin-2 supplement: ** Phonetic Extensions (1D00–1D7F) ** Phonetic Extensions Supplement (1D80–1DBF) ** Combining Diacritical Marks Supplement (1DC0–1DFF) ** Latin Extended Additional (1E00–1EFF) * Greek Extended (1F00–1FFF) * Symbols: ** General Punctuation (2000–206F) ** Superscripts and Subscripts (2070–209F) ** Currency Symbols (20A0–20CF) ** Combining Diacritical Marks for Symbols (20D0–20FF) ** Letterlike Symbols (2100–214F) ** Number Forms (2150–218F) ** Arrows (2190–21FF) ** Mathematical Operators (2200–22FF) ** Miscellaneous Technical (2300–23FF) ** Control Pictures (2400–243F) ** Optical Character Recognition (2440–245F) ** Enclosed Alphanumerics (2460–24FF) ** Box Drawing (2500–257F) ** Block Elements (2580–259F) ** Geometric Shapes (25A0–25FF) ** Miscellaneous Symbols (2600–26FF) ** Dingbats (2700–27BF) ** Miscellaneous Mathematical Symbols-A (27C0–27EF) ** Supplemental Arrows-A (27F0–27FF) ** Braille Patterns (2800–28FF) ** Supplemental Arrows-B (2900–297F) ** Miscellaneous Mathematical Symbols-B (2980–29FF) ** Supplemental Mathematical Operators (2A00–2AFF) ** Miscellaneous Symbols and Arrows (2B00–2BFF) * Glagolitic (2C00–2C5F) * Latin Extended-C (2C60–2C7F) * Coptic (2C80–2CFF) * Georgian Supplement (2D00–2D2F) * Tifinagh (2D30–2D7F) * Ethiopic Extended (2D80–2DDF) * Cyrillic Extended-A (2DE0–2DFF) * Supplemental Punctuation (2E00–2E7F) * CJK scripts and symbols: ** CJK Radicals Supplement (2E80–2EFF) ** Kangxi Radicals (2F00–2FDF) ** Ideographic Description Characters (2FF0–2FFF) ** CJK Symbols and Punctuation (3000–303F) ** Hiragana (3040–309F) ** Katakana (30A0–30FF) ** Bopomofo (3100–312F) ** Hangul Compatibility Jamo (3130–318F) ** Kanbun (3190–319F) ** Bopomofo Extended (31A0–31BF) ** CJK Strokes (31C0–31EF) ** Katakana Phonetic Extensions (31F0–31FF) ** Enclosed CJK Letters and Months (3200–32FF) ** CJK Compatibility (3300–33FF) ** CJK Unified Ideographs Extension A (3400–4DBF) ** Yijing Hexagram Symbols (4DC0–4DFF) ** CJK Unified Ideographs (4E00–9FFF) * Yi Syllables (A000–A48F) * Yi Radicals (A490–A4CF) * Lisu (A4D0–A4FF) * Vai (A500–A63F) * Cyrillic Extended-B (A640–A69F) * Bamum (A6A0–A6FF) * Modifier Tone Letters (A700–A71F) * Latin Extended-D (A720–A7FF) * Syloti Nagri (A800–A82F) * Common Indic Number Forms (A830–A83F) * Phags-pa (A840–A87F) * Saurashtra (A880–A8DF) * Devanagari Extended (A8E0–A8FF) * Kayah Li (A900–A92F) * Rejang (A930–A95F) * Hangul Jamo Extended-A (A960–A97F) * Javanese (A980–A9DF) * Myanmar Extended-B (A9E0–A9FF) * Cham (AA00–AA5F) * Myanmar Extended-A (AA60–AA7F) * Tai Viet (AA80–AADF) * Meetei Mayek Extensions (AAE0–AAFF) * Ethiopic Extended-A (AB00–AB2F) * Latin Extended-E (AB30–AB6F) * Cherokee Supplement (AB70–ABBF) * Meetei Mayek (ABC0–ABFF) * Hangul Syllables (AC00–D7AF) * Hangul Jamo Extended-B (D7B0–D7FF) * Surrogates: ** High Surrogates (D800–DB7F) ** High Private Use Surrogates (DB80–DBFF) ** Low Surrogates (DC00–DFFF) * Private Use Area (E000–F8FF) * CJK Compatibility Ideographs (F900–FAFF) * Alphabetic Presentation Forms (FB00–FB4F) * Arabic Presentation Forms-A (FB50–FDFF) * Variation Selectors (FE00–FE0F) * Vertical Forms (FE10–FE1F) * Combining Half Marks (FE20–FE2F) * CJK Compatibility Forms (FE30–FE4F) * Small Form Variants (FE50–FE6F) * Arabic Presentation Forms-B (FE70–FEFF) * Halfwidth and Fullwidth Forms (FF00–FFEF) * Specials (FFF0–FFFF)